


bright and brilliant

by celsidebottom



Series: azu week [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, [stands on a box with a megaphone] LET AZU WEAR PRETTY DRESSES, hamid putting his profession tailor to good use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celsidebottom/pseuds/celsidebottom
Summary: azu week day 3: colours/campbell
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Azu
Series: azu week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963588
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Azu Week 2020





	bright and brilliant

Hamid grins with barely-contained delight as she stares in shock at her reflection. The dress is off-the-shoulder, form-fitting around the hips and flaring out at the bottom. And the pattern - bright and bold, yellow and pink with splashes of green and orange. It’s everything she could’ve dreamed of, and she’s speechless.  
“D’you like it, Azu?” he asks shyly.  
“Hamid,” she breathes. “It’s gorgeous.” Emotion bubbles up in her, and she turns to him. “I can’t keep this-”  
“Nonsense!” he declares. He rushes forward to take her hands. “And I’ll make you more.” He continues past her protests. ”You _deserve_ this.”


End file.
